


Beautiful Creatures

by tanathil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanathil/pseuds/tanathil
Summary: The first time had been an accident; Abigail had been on her way to the bathroom when she heard the noises and noticed the door that hadn’t quite properly closed.She had been curious.She had looked.
Relationships: Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Beautiful Creatures

The three of them live together, and it’s a peaceful and normal life, of sorts. Hannibal and Will never ask if Abigail wants to join them on the hunts, and she is grateful for that; she fears that if they did, her answer would not be ‘no’.

Abigail spends her days at school and Will at the Academy and Hannibal at his practice and in the evenings Hannibal cooks for them, the meats he uses as often store bought as they are not. Their little family is never separated unless there’s no other choice, each preferring to spend their time together in their home, the house immaculately decorated by Hannibal’s hand (Hannibal had let Abigail pick out the furniture for her own room. Abigail wouldn’t have minded if Hannibal had wanted to do that himself, but she had still appreciated the gesture). They watch movies and Will and Abigail take the dogs out for walks and Abigail writes fantasy stories on her laptop and Hannibal does his sketches and writes his papers and Will braids Abigail’s hair and some nights he and Hannibal fuck while Abigail stands in the hallway and watches from the slightly ajar door to their bedroom.

The first time had been an accident; Abigail had been on her way to the bathroom when she heard the noises and noticed the door that hadn’t quite properly closed. It had been pure curiosity that had made her peek inside, the thrilling kind where you know that what you’re about to do isn’t exactly allowed and so you want to do it all the more, to get that rush of partaking in something forbidden.

So she had looked, and then stayed there looking at the sweaty bodies moving against the sheets. Will had been riding Hannibal with his hands pinning Hannibal’s own down at the wrists, whispering absolutely filthy things into the air between them while Hannibal had kept himself still with worship in his eyes as he looked up at Will. In that moment, Abigail had for the first time truly realized how breathtakingly beautiful these two men who had taken her in as a foster daughter were.

Abigail never went to the bathroom. Instead, she returned to her room, laid down on top of her bed and slid her fingers underneath her slick panties. She came to the images of two beautiful men moving together as one, and her orgasm was intense and all encompassing in a way it had never been before.

That had been the first time; an unplanned thing, something that had just happened to happen. But now, every time Will and Hannibal fuck with Abigail quietly standing in the hallway looking in on them with her heart pounding in her chest and arousal warm in her belly, Abigail can’t lie to herself that what she does isn’t on purpose.

She never stops to think about the fact that after that first time, the door to Will and Hannibal’s bedroom is never anymore kept fully closed.

Then, one evening this routine of watching and masturbating alone changes. They’re in the living room, Abigail sitting on the floor between Will’s spread thighs, her back against the couch as Will braids her hair, his nimble fingers soft and gentle in their movements. Hannibal walks in from the kitchen, sits on the couch beside Will and kisses his cheek. For a long while everything is quiet, but from the charged air emanating from the two Abigail can tell they’re having a voiceless conversation behind her back. She bites at a cuticle, wonders if they’re about to go on another hunt soon.

Slow minutes pass like this till Will finishes with the braids and ties them off with yellow rubber bands. He leans down, the touch of his lips warm against the crown of Abigail’s head as he kisses her.

“We’re about to retreat for the night,” Will says as he straightens back up, one hand a comforting weight on Abigail’s shoulder. “Would you like to join us, love?”

Abigail’s heart misses a beat, her eyes going wide and cheeks growing hot from embarrassment. The question is unexpected, the tone in which it is said deep with something Abigail can’t place. _Do they know? Do they know she spends her nights in a dark hallway, watching in on their intimate moments?_

She draws in a deep breath, tries to compose herself, says with a somewhat steady voice, “I’m a big girl, Will. I’m not afraid to sleep alone.”

Hannibal places his hand on Abigail’s other shoulder, connecting the three of them by touch. His large palm feels hot through the thin fabric of her shirt.

“We know you’ve been watching us, Abigail,” he starts, accented voice smooth and matter-of-fact. Abigail closes her eyes in mortification. Her chest feels tight. She wants to run, to get up and hide from this conversation, but she stays rooted to the spot, the combined weight of Will and Hannibal’s hands on her feeling like an anchor keeping her from fleeing.

“We know that seeing us together arouses you. There’s nothing shameful about that, about your body reacting to sexual visuals. If you’d like, Abigail, we could give you more than just visuals.”

Abigail opens her eyes, whips her body around to face them, the motion making their hands slip away. She looks at Will and Hannibal, at the murderers she lives with, at the men who love her, and sees nothing but sincerity and acceptance in their eyes.

She had never thought of this, never thought about joining them, not even while she laid alone in her bed and fingered herself to completion, the only visions behind her closed eyelids being of the two of them, never of _herself_ with them, but now that the offer is out she lets herself imagine two naked bodies becoming three and the sudden _longing_ she feels at that twists her chest. Want courses through her, hot and electrifying, and it feels so thrilling and good. _It could feel even better_ , her mind provides her and yes, yes it could.

She is young and she is a sexual being and they are radiantly beautiful and they love her and she could never say no to them so she says _yes_.

In the bedroom, Hannibal and Will strip each other and then her with gentle hands, leaving moist kisses on every new part of skin revealed till Abigail trembles with the pure intensity of being touched and lovingly caressed like this.

They direct her on the bed on her back, Will humming happily as he suckles on her nipples, Abigail wantonly arching up into the contact, a moan escaping her every time Will gets a bit rougher and bites down on the tender nubs. Hannibal settles between her thighs, spreads them wider to make room for himself and nips at the milky white skin there, leaving small red bruises in his wake as he moves closer to the place Abigail’s only ever had touched by her own fingers and that one dildo she got as a gag gift from Marissa.

Hannibal goes down on her and his tongue is _so much_ better than fingers. In her lust filled mind Abigail fantasizes of never needing to pleasure herself with her own hands again; she would just spread her legs and guide Hannibal by his hair where she wants him and Hannibal would follow her direction, willing and eager to please. The thought is so utterly hedonistic that Abigail wonders if she should feel shame about it, about such selfishness, but right now she can’t muster up the emotion.

Will puts on a condom and fucks her while Hannibal fucks him, Hannibal’s powerful thrusts setting the pace, his hands on Will’s hips guiding Will’s movements. Abigail lifts her thighs closer to her chest and she clings to Will’s shoulders and kisses him and gasps inside his mouth every time Hannibal’s hips connecting with Will’s skin pushes Will's cock all the way inside of her.

They’re a sweaty tangle of limbs moving in tandem, creatures writhing in pleasure, skin sliding against skin, the smell of sex heavy in the room. Abigail wishes she could have a picture of this moment so she could see if she looks as beautiful as they always do in this, if simply by proximity alone she, too, has transformed into something as lovely as they are.

They make sure Abigail comes first and the orgasm she has is even better than on that first night.

Later, they sleep curled around each other under the darkness of the comforter, Abigail’s back against Will’s chest, her head resting on Hannibal’s bicep, three satisfied naked beings connected by touch. Before Abigail falls asleep, she thinks about slightly open doors and about empty hallways, thinks how she never has to stand alone in the darkness again.

Will’s hands tighten around her in his sleep. Abigail snuggles closer to him, presses a kiss against Hannibal’s arm, and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

For the first time in what seems like the whole of her nineteen years of life, she doesn’t see the faces of her biological father and murdered girls in her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything to do with het, please be gentle <3
> 
> I also post tons of shorter pieces on Twitter in the form of fic threads. Come say hi! :) [@DEFONI IS WRITING SMUT ON TWTR](https://twitter.com/Defoni)


End file.
